


Finally

by NeonMidnightMod



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMidnightMod/pseuds/NeonMidnightMod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of The Heartbreak Trilogy.</p><p>The present day. After so much time has passed, have things changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

*** indicates pov change.

 

Shawn's POV

I'm a little later than I meant to be. I'm hoping that nobody will notice, but then, that's a drawback to being one of the "big names". People always notice you.

I'm nervous. Not because this is Vince's place - well, mansion - because I've been here before. Not because of the many people who will be at this party who still don't like me, and aren't afraid to tell me it to my face, because I've changed. Hell, I didn't like the person I used to be, so I can't entirely blame them.

No, it's because you're going to be here.

It's not like we haven't seen each other at all since…well, you know when. We had our on-screen feud and everything, faced each other in matches plenty of times. That was probably the hardest part of all this. Being so close to you and trying to pretend. Most of the time I'd shut myself in the shower afterwards so nobody could see me break down because it hurt so much.

Now, it's been more than a few years since we were last in the same place at the same time, and things have changed around here, since you left.

One thing that hasn't, though, is how I feel about you.

I've done my damnedest to get on with my life. I dated plenty of girls, even had a couple of serious relationships, but they never worked out. There was always something missing.

You.

***

What am I doing here? Vince is throwing a huge party to mark God knows how many great years of business, practically everyone who works for him or did ever work for him is going to be here, and of course that means you. Shawn Michaels. The Showstopper. The Heartbreak Kid.

That nickname is so ironic, when the first hearts to be broken were ours.

I could have stayed away. I doubt most people would notice, I'm the forgotten half of the team, after all. That makes me sound so bitter, doesn't it? I'm not, though. It's not like I've done too bad, and watching you achieve what you've worked so hard for, I can honestly say I'm proud of you, despite what people think.

Does everyone still think we hate each other?

I guess I'm going to find out. I do know quite a few people from when I was last working here, maybe it'll be nice to catch up with old friends.

Seems like a good enough reason to be here, even if it isn't the real one.

***

There must be hundreds of people here, crowding around under the marquee on the lawn, chatting in little knots here and there across the garden. A band is playing, and the sun is shining. It should be a perfect, happy day.

So why don't I feel like smiling right now?

I need to see you. I need to know you're all right. Then I'll be okay. I can carry on and be happy that even though it was years ago, what happened between us didn't screw you up for ever, that you got over it somehow. Over me. Because I sure as fuck haven't got over you. I've just done a damn good job of hiding it, even from my closest friends. I never told anyone what happened. I tried to push it out of my mind and focus on my career, but you made a place for yourself in my heart that I haven't been able to fill. Sometimes it'd feel like it was starting to heal, then I'd see you, or somebody would mention your name and I'd be back at square one. In love with you, and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

I carry on wandering around and idly chatting to people, praying I see you, and praying I don't.

***

I could so easily lose myself in this crowd. I feel like running away. I've seen a few people I used to know, and I found myself asking after you. How were you doing, have they seen you? Why am I trying to find you? I know how much it hurts every time. To see you getting on with your life, even though that's the way it had to be.

I don't hate you for it, I'm happy that you haven't dwelt on what happened between us. Maybe I need to keep checking you're still happy, even though it's like a knife in my heart every time I see you. But I can put up with the heartbreak if it means that you're okay. You mean so much to me, even after all this time. Because I'm still in love with you.

I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm not looking for you when something catches my eye. Two guys that I recognise, even though I've never met them personally, they're on TV every week - Kurt Angle and Brock Lesnar.

They have their arms around each other.

They're smiling at each other, and the love in their eyes is obvious.

How things have changed.

Nobody is shouting at them. Nobody is recoiling in disgust. Two of the biggest names in the business are quite openly showing their feelings for each other, and nobody minds.

The first thought that crosses my mind is how lucky they are, that they don't have to hide.

The second thought is that could have been us. That look…

I can't look anymore. Suddenly the crowd seems too claustrophobic, and I need to get away, as all the feelings I had about us - if there was an us - come rushing to the surface. They way they looked at each other…. that was the way you looked at me, that night. I would have given anything to keep that look, the one that told me without words that you loved me, and you knew I loved you. Should I have fought harder to keep you? Would we have survived if I had? Would it have been worth it?

But then, you know about them too, right, Shawn? I can't help but wonder what you make of all this.

Trying not to look as broken as I feel, I head away from everybody.

***

I'm just putting my empty glass down when I see you. You seem to be staring at something, then you quickly turn and walk away, toward the lake. For a moment my breath catches and I think you're leaving, but then you stop. You're just standing there, staring out over the water.

It hurts every time I see you, but something is different now. Your shoulders are slumped, you look dejected even though I can't see your face.

Then, I see what you must have seen. Damn.

What the hell must you be thinking of me now, Marty? That I was wrong after all, and you were right? That it didn't matter what anybody else thought? Because Kurt and Brock obviously didn't care, and they've been accepted.

Not quite knowing what I'm doing or why, I go after you.

***

"Marty…"

The dark-haired man tensed involuntarily at the sound of Shawn's voice, but he didn't look round. He didn't want to face him like this. He shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans and took a deep breath, holding back the tears that he could feel pricking his eyes.

Shawn paused, not more than a foot away. Irrationally, he felt the need to reach out and touch the other man, and had to hold himself back, not knowing what to say or if he should even say anything at all.

It was Marty who eventually broke the strained silence.

"Things sure have changed." He said quietly.

"Yeah." It was all Shawn could manage. Seeing Marty so obviously sad and trying so hard to hide it made his heart ache. He wanted so much just to hold him, but confusion and doubt held him back yet again. He felt rooted to the spot as Marty slowly turned to face him, but not meeting his eyes. Instead he looked back over to where Kurt and Brock were still standing, each with an arm casually round the waist of the other as they talked and laughed with friends.

"They look so happy," said Marty softly, almost to himself. A tiny sad smile crept onto his lips.

It was almost too much for Shawn to bear.

"I'm sorry…" he said suddenly, and Marty looked up, meeting his gaze for the first time. He was still smiling, just a little.

"What for?"

Shawn drew a deep breath. God, this was painful.

"For everything. For not giving you a chance. For not believing things might change one day. For hurting you…" His voice tailed off.

"You just wanted to protect me," Marty's eyes never left Shawn's. "I don't blame you, Shawn, I don't hate you. Things were different, back then."

//Back when we fell in love. // They both thought.

Swallowing hard, Shawn closed the space between them so they were almost touching.

"And now?" he said softly.

"I don't know…" Marty replied, honestly. If Shawn's feelings for him hadn't changed, just like his own hadn't…. It was almost too much to hope for what it might mean.

Cupping the brunette's face gently, Shawn hesitantly drew him closer.

"I need to know…" He whispered.

"So do I…"

Blue and grey eyes drifted shut, and their lips touched. It was the softest, gentlest kiss, the lightest touch, but it spoke volumes. It told them both in an instant that while the rest of the world might have changed, their feelings hadn't. Suddenly all the years and miles they had tried to put between each other and the past didn't matter. Reluctantly parting, Shawn rested his forehead against Marty's.

"I still love you." He said, not being able to hold back a smile, nor to stop the single tear trickling down his cheek.

"I love you too." Marty's voice was full of emotion. He took both of Shawn's hands in his and held them tight, as if to make sure that this was real. Shawn pulled back to look at him, to see that he was smiling too, and his cheeks were also wet with tears.

"So is there a chance for us now?" said the blonde, knowing the answer already but needing to hear it just the same.

"I'd always hoped there would be," said Marty, looking into Shawn's eyes, seeing the trust and love in them that reflected his own.

"We should… do this slowly. I mean… there's no need to rush…and…we need to get to know each other again…"

"Yeah…yeah, we should." Shawn agreed, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Shawn…are you asking me out?" Marty couldn't help but smile even more, the idea just seemed to be so silly. Even though he liked it very, very much.

Shawn had to blush a little at that. He bit his lip and tried not to laugh.  
"I guess so." He said.

"I'd like that."

Marty gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of Shawn's eyes, almost without thinking. His hand lingered on the blonde's cheek, and Shawn's arms slid gently round his waist.

This time there was no hesitation, and no doubt as they drew each other into another kiss. Just as soft and sweet as the first but deeper and more passionate, everything a lover's kiss should be.

Keeping a promise their hearts had already made.


End file.
